Meditation
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Brother of Kane: Korra meditates in order to communicate with her past selves and have a foursome.


Korra took a deep breath. She sat in the middle of her room, trying to meditate. The door was locked to prevent any disruptions and Korra was sitting on a pillow to make herself comfortable. She was slowing her heart rate in order to help calm herself down. She focused on clearing her mind of everything. Soon the room slowly began to disappear. The books, the bedding, and the door all began to fade into nothingness. In no time, Korra was sitting in the middle of a completely blank space. She got up and looked around, trudging through the blank wasteland.

Eventually, Korra reached where she wanted to be. In front of her were Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi. Aang and Roku were sitting on the ground, with Kyoshi on her knees in front of them. She currently had her hands on both of their erections and was sucking them off. Korra smiled and walked up to the three. "You guys couldn't start without me, could you?"

Aang looked at Korra guiltily, his face turning red. "Sorry...you were just taking a while and we got tired of waiting. I told them to wait."

Roku laughed. "No you didn't. You were the one who couldn't wait to start."

"No I didn't!" said Aang, his hand forming into a fist.

Kyoshi lifted her head, a smile on her face. "Yes you were."

Korra chuckled. "Relax, it's fine."

Korra got on her knees and nudged Kyoshi aside. Kyoshi moved over and allowed Korra to get on Aang. She pushed Aang to the ground and began to ride him. She put her hands on his chest and forced him down. She dug her fingers into his skin, leaving deep marks there. "Do you like that?"

"Oh yes!" said Aang.

"Good." He groaned as she bucked her hips back and forth. Korra rode him faster, his groans turning her on. She turned her head to look at Kyoshi and Roku. Kyoshi had had enough of giving Roku a blow job and had climbed up on his face. Currently, Roku was eating her out. Kyoshi giggled as Roku's tongue licked her clit. Korra continued with Aang. She rode him harder and harder. His hand shot up and grabbed her chest. With his fingers he massaged her chest, rubbing her nipples until they were hard. He lifted himself up and sucked on her nipples. Korra leaned down and bit Aang's chest. This elicited a cry from him, which Korra took as her queue to continue.

The four continued with just two partners for a while, but soon got bored. Roku decided to alleviate this boredom. He got up, Kyoshi still on his face and got behind Korra. He then thrust inside her. Korra was a little shocked by this at first, moaning with surprise as he fucked her from behind. Roku was violent, but in a good way. While Aang was passive, Roku was intent on dominating Korra. This was by no means a bad thing. In fact Korra preferred this. Roku and Aang complimented each other. Aang's submissiveness and Roku's aggressiveness balanced each other out.

Kyoshi was still on Roku's face. Korra could feel her ass resting on the back of her head. Korra playfully grabbed it, squeezing Kyoshi. Kyoshi moaned as Korra did that. She slid off of Roku and lay on the ground, raising her legs for Korra. Korra smiled. She lowered her hand for Kyoshi. She teased her, moving her hand slowly down Kyoshi's thigh. Kyoshi squirmed as Korra teased her. After a while, Korra decided to oblige her. She rested her thumb above Kyoshi's clit. She made circles around it, feeling the wetness of Kyoshi immerse her fingers. Then Korra took and her thumb and ground it into Kyoshi's clit. Korra then took two fingers and shoved them into Kyoshi. She thrust her fingers in and out. Kyoshi moaned while this was going on. This made Korra go faster and faster. In no time, Kyoshi was about to come. She wasn't the only one.

Roku's thrusts pushed Korra down Aang's erection. Korra could feel his erection was at full size inside of her. So was Roku's. She could feel that they were about to come. She looked to Kyoshi, who seemed to understand what Korra was feeling. Kyoshi quickly used her earth bending powers to create an indent in the ground. In no time, the four of them were laying at the bottom of a pool. Just in time too. At that moment, Roku and Aang came at the same time. Roku and Aang then jumped out of the pool, leaving Korra and Kyoshi in the pool of their semen. Korra swam up to Kyoshi and continued to finger her. Kyoshi joined in. She was more experienced than Korra, her finger work reducing Korra's mind to mush. In no time the two of them came.


End file.
